Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnenblitz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benutzer Diskussion:Buntschweif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bienenflügel (Diskussion) 14:59, 23. Mär. 2013 Hallo Sonnenblitz! Erstmal heiße ich dich herzlich in Warrior Cats RPG Wiki Wilkommen. Du musst nicht unbedingt warten, bis jemand in den Chat kommt, du kannst einfach in einem Claneinen Charakter erstellen und wenn jemand in den Chat geht einfach on gehen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, hier sind alle sehr nett zu einander. Du kannst dich bei weiteren Fragen gerne an mich oder an den anderen Admins wenden! LG, [[user:Bienenflügel/Sig}} Neuer Chara Hallo Sonne, ich schaue mal was ich machen kann, ok? Noch ein schönes Wochende MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 11:35, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) jo, 'türlich [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 15:20, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich muss erstmal Leo erwischen, einfach so was im NebelClan zu entscheiden kann viel Ärger geben, und den wollen wir beide nicht. Aber sende mir mal Aussehen und Name von deinem Chara bitte. MFG Blade nope, das schreibst du dann auf die Seite, aber danke für das Aussehen Blade Ein Danke wäre auch nett gewesen... Habs verbessert....... :| Wäre nett gewesen wenn du danke gesagt hättest :| MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade|''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt ]] 19:40, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) RE: Aktuelles Dude, das ist ganz einfach. Du klickst auf den Namen, dann öffnet sich die neue Seite, du schreibst was über den Chara, fertig. Du kannst immer Bilder oder so einfügen. Wenn du dabei mal hilfe brauchst, musst du es nur sagen [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 10:09, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hey, Sorry dass ich erst jetzt antworte, aber du hast deine Seite ja schon erstellt. LG, Chat Na klar können wir morgen fortsetzen, ich bin wahrscheinlich so ab 1 Uhr da, wenn auch nicht im chat, musst mich einfach anschreiben, dann komm ich :D 21:29, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi, klar mache ich dir ein Bild für Sonnenjunges, :D Aber ich glaube nicht dass wir uns heute im Chat sehen werden, da mein Bruder geburtstag hat :/ LG - 07:46, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi ich bin heute wieder im chat, die letzten tage hatte ich nur selten zeit für den computer, wen du kannst, würde ich mich freuen ^^ 14:16, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nein Danke, Drachenbluts Herkunft bleibt bis jetzt so wie sie ist. MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 07:26, 4. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier isses. Falls verbesserung nötig mach ich sie thumb|400px Hier ist nummero zwei thumb|334px Chat Ja meistens bin ich erst gegen Abend da so ab 16:00 früher komm ich nicht aus der Schule. An wochenenden bin ich schon ab 13:00 Uhr da. Dienstag komm ich im Moment nie erst ab Mitte Mai wieder, da Konfi dann endlich zu Ende ist. Montags bin ich nur manchmal da, entweder ab 15:00 bis 17:30 oder ab 20:00 aber nur manchmal abends. Unter der Woche bleibe ich meistens nur ne stunde, an den Wochenenden drei stunden. 15:11, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich wäre jetzt im chat falls du da bist und lust hast 12:12, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt im chat hab nur net so viel zeit 11:38, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt im chat wars 17:3 oder 16:30? 15:23, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sry heute kann ich nicht :( 13:54, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ok da hab ich auch exttra viel zeit weil meine eltern nicht da sind :D 09:16, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bin wieder zurück hat leider etwas känger gedauert 18:19, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Charakterseite Hallo Sonnenblitz, kennst du dich mit dem Aufbau der Charakterseiten aus? Könntest du mir da helfen? LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) 10:46, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC)